


Another Notch in My Lipstick Case

by sabinelagrande



Series: The Goddamned Genderswap [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's laying in bed, reading, when the door opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Notch in My Lipstick Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lallybroch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lallybroch).



John's laying in bed, reading, when the door opens. It's Mer, obviously. She's wearing the skirt Teyla gave her for her birthday, the one he only ever sees her in when it's laundry day; she's got a determined look on her face, but she seems nervous, somehow.

Once she passes the doorway, she doesn't stop walking; she just comes over to the side of the bed and throws a leg over him, hops up so that she's straddling him, catches his hands and brings them up so that they're on either side of his head. "Need you for a second."

"Only a second?"

"Maybe a couple of seconds," she allows, pushing his wrists into the pillow and bending down to kiss him thoroughly. She presses on his hands like she wants them to stay put, so John obliges her, even though she's now unzipping his fly and rummaging around in his underpants.

Okay, so maybe it's not so much "even though" as it is "especially because."

Mer sighs contentedly, having him all arranged to her liking- and, by this point, pretty much raring to go. She picks up the edge of her skirt and kind of tosses it out, so that there's nothing between them except- nothing, apparently, because when she brushes against him, she's all hot and wet and soft. John doesn't have a whole lot of time to consider the implications, because she doesn't waste her time in pushing down onto him, groaning in deep satisfaction as she starts to ride him. He's about to speak- he doesn't know what he's going to say, exactly, preferably something hot- but she reaches up and brushes a finger against his lips to stop him.

It isn't very long before she's panting and shaking above him; he fists his hands into the pillow and comes, thrusting up hard, sweat dripping down over his forehead and threatening to run into his eyes, even though he feels like he's barely done anything.

She takes a long moment to stretch, John still inside of her, rolling the tension out of her neck. When she's turned this way and that and cracked a surprising number of her vertebrae, she just sort of hops off of John, sliding her feet back into her shoes and heading for the door.

"Thanks for your cooperation," she says as she looks back over her shoulder, husky and rehearsed and super cool, but she's grinning her lopsided little grin and walking a little funny, which sort of ruins the effect at the same time that it's incredibly endearing.

"Any time," John replies, not missing a beat, and her smile gets even wider.


End file.
